


To Think of Time

by SloaneDestler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Bed Smut, Hospital Sex, Hospital bed, Hospitals, Love, Marriage, Married Sex, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Modern Era, Nurse AU, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pilgrim Soul, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Title from a Whitman Poem, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: Erik has to stay in the hospital overnight for a medical treatment, and Christine is staying with him...A continuation of a scene from Mertens' fic Pilgrim Soul
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	To Think of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mertens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertens/gifts).



> As noted in the description, this story is a fanfic of a fanfic; specifically Mertens' incredible fic [Pilgrim Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187808/chapters/63726634)
> 
> It is a direct continuation of the end of Chapter 19. The first three lines are from their story, and then I did my best from there. Enjoy!

“Erik…”

“What?”

“Keep an eye on the door,” Christine whispered as she leaned down, kissing her husband’s neck.

After thoroughly kissing Erik’s throat, Christine gave him a loving kiss on his wasted cheek before meeting his lips with hers once again. They kissed passionately while Erik’s hands alternated between caressing over her back and clutching at her hips, but it lasted so long without him taking things any further that Christine had nearly decided he had only been teasing her and didn’t intend to actually make love to her while they were in the hospital.

That was for the best, she reflected, trying to ignore a feeling that certainly couldn’t be  _ disappointment  _ as it welled up inside her. It was beyond irresponsible for them to be intimate in her former workplace; they were two mature adults who could control themselves until they were back in their home tomorrow.

Just as Christine had nearly convinced herself that this would go no further than what they were currently doing, Erik pulled away from her and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her there tenderly before sliding his lips to her ear, and doing the one thing he knew she could never resist.

“Past the point of no return,” he sang sensually, and Christine couldn’t control the shudder that ran through her body.

“Erik! That’s not fair!”

Ignoring her, he continued, “No going back now-”

“You know what that song does to me!”

“Our passion play has now at last begun-”

Giving up, Christine grabbed Erik’s face and kissed him, effectively silencing him, but it was far too late. She should have never confessed to Erik how incredibly horny that particular song of his had always made her. It gave the man too much power over her, power she obviously couldn’t trust him to use responsibly.

Good thing she loved it - and him - so much.

As she began to move her hips against his, desperate for some friction after hearing his beloved voice singing  _ that  _ song, Erik obviously sensed that victory was within his grasp. As he returned to kissing her neck, he employed one of his other favorite methods to arouse her.

“Oh, Christine, you’re so beautiful, so beautiful for your Erik.”

She moaned and increased her movements just slightly, knowing exactly where this was headed. While she and Erik couldn’t indulge in every sexual whim they had, due to his age and health, that didn’t stop him from using that gorgeous voice to describe any and all scenarios that came into his head, knowing exactly what hearing him say those forbidden, vulgar things did to her.

“Christine, do you want to hear what I’m going to do to you as soon as we get home tomorrow?” When she moaned her assent, he continued, “I’m going to spread you out on the dining room table, and your Erik is going to kiss, and lick, and  _ eat  _ every last inch of you. Would you like that, my dear?”

Quickly losing control, Christine groaned, “Yes, yes please,” barely able to form a coherent thought. Her husband’s voice was able to arouse her just that quickly.

Obviously sensing the effect he was having on her, Erik started to take control of the situation. “Why don’t you sit up, sweet, and let your poor Erik see you?”

Knowing exactly what Erik meant by that, Christine pushed herself up to a sitting position, still straddling Erik’s lean hips. Glad that she had already changed into the nightgown she had brought along for their overnight stay, she maneuvered herself until she was able to wriggle out of her underwear and toss it to the side of the bed, then unbuttoned the first few buttons down the front so that Erik could see her breasts.

The sight of her seemed to temporarily distract him, as he gazed at her with his jaw slack for a moment. Suddenly, a random memory ran through her dazed mind, and she had to choke back a giggle, remembering her far less convenient attire during their intimate experience on the beach in Lisbon, and what that had led to.

At least if someone saw them here, it might be obvious what they were doing, but her nightgown still mostly covered her, and anything that wasn’t covered would be facing away from the door. Although by this point, Christine wasn’t sure if she even cared anymore, not when she was presented with the temptation of the pleasure she and Erik could give each other.

If she had learned anything from this time with him, it was how to live in the present, and that was what they were doing now.

Seemingly regaining his wits after several moments of just staring at her, Erik collected himself and continued. “Are you wet, my love? Wet for your husband?”

Groaning as his filthy words swept over her, Christine closed her eyes briefly. Although she was always slightly scandalized when Erik talked like this, she couldn’t deny the effect it had on her.

“Yes, Erik.”

He clucked his tongue in faux disappointment. “Now, Christine, how can you be sure? You know what you need to do.”

Knowing exactly what Erik wanted to see, she grazed her fingers between her thighs, scarcely able to believe that this was actually her. What had happened to the woman who had slapped Raoul’s hand away the instant it wandered above her knee?

But she knew the answer to that question. Erik had happened.

As Erik watched her touch herself, he gave a little nod of approval. “That’s my beautiful girl. You  _ are _ wet, aren’t you, Christine?”

“Yes,” she moaned, his words having the effect on her that he desired.

“Can your Erik have a taste of that pretty little cunt? Please, Christine?”

“Erik!” she gasped, shocked but thrilled at his words. One of the things they hadn’t done very often because of his condition was Erik performing oral sex on her. But, maybe in this position, it could work better for them. Becoming lost to the desire running through her, she crawled up his lean body, positioning herself over him, grasping the rails of the hospital bed so she could hold herself just above him, gasping as he swiped his tongue over her.

Christine leaned her head back as Erik’s talented mouth began working in earnest between her thighs, kissing and licking at her opening before moving up to her clitoris and then back again. After a few minutes of teasing her, Erik moved his lips to her clit and started suckling, driving her even more wild by humming as he did so.

Just when she was about to come, he stopped and looked up at her. “Christine, please, can I fuck you now?” 

Nodding wordlessly, Christine moved back down his body to straddle his hips once again, taking Erik’s penis in her hand, sliding it back and forth along her opening a few times before easing herself down on it, letting her head fall back as she took him fully inside of her and started to ride him slowly.

Erik looked up at his darling little wife, his sweet Christine, as she moved on top of him, and he felt so much love for her that it was almost more than he could bear. She had told him that he was her soulmate and he had responded in kind, but what he didn’t know if he could ever express to her fully was the fact that she  _ was  _ his soul.

He had lived for her when he wanted to give up on life solely because she had asked him to, and he had almost died for her instead of trying to live because he had mistakenly thought that was what Christine would have wanted. 

When he told her there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her, he hadn’t been exaggerating.

Christine moaned and leaned forward, distracting him from his thoughts. Knowing what she needed, Erik reached one hand up to play with her nipples while gently fingering her clit with the other. Predictably, his ministrations were all she required, and Christine began to orgasm, shuddering on top of him before collapsing down on his chest.

Still breathing heavily, she whispered, “Erik, I love you.” Her words were all it took for him to join  Christine as he involuntarily lifted his hips, helplessly coming inside her while he clutched at her waist, forever amazed that this angel truly wanted him like this.

Floating in the afterglow of what they had just done, Christine lay bonelessly sprawled on top of her husband, until an awareness of where they were suddenly hit her. Mumbling something that was at least halfway incoherent as she slid off the bed, she collected her underwear and quickly moved to the bathroom to clean up and put her clothes in order.

Taking a towel back out to Erik she waited for him to clean up, taking it back from him to place in the linen cart before crawling back into the bed next to him, burying her face against his shoulder as he tenderly pulled the blanket over her. Even though she absolutely knew that Erik loved her unconditionally, Christine was a little embarrassed over how she had acted.

Surely she wasn’t an exhibitionist, was she? She had been very, well,  _ enthusiastic,  _ for someone who was in danger of being discovered at any time. And, as another thought occurred to her, she had to bite back a mortified groan.

They were staying in the hospital  _ overnight,  _ and the night shift would be working by now. What if  _ Carlotta _ had been the one to discover them? Christine didn’t think she would have ever lived that mortification down.

Sensitive as he always was to her every mood, Erik must have heard her slight groan, because he asked concernedly, “What’s the matter, Christine? Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she replied, “but we can’t do that again, Erik. What if someone would have walked in? I couldn’t stand the embarrassment.”   


“Christine,” he pointed out reasonably, “we can’t be the first people to ever be intimate in a hospital room. I’m sure it wouldn't be  _ that  _ shocking to the nurses.”

She opened her mouth to argue but then closed it again, thinking. She had worked on the pediatric floor, after all. Maybe she would have to ask Sorelli if this was more common than she would have thought.

Deciding to shelve that line of thought for now, Christine snuggled up closer to Erik. “Well, we’ll have to discuss this in the future,” she said, feeling herself move closer to sleep.

Holding his perfect wife as she drifted off to sleep, Erik nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, smiling to himself. He truly did cherish Christine more than anything else on earth. How had he gotten so lucky?

They didn’t know yet if this treatment would buy them any more time together, but at least he knew they were doing all they could to fight for their future. Once he had realized Christine wanted him with her for as long as possible, there was nothing he wouldn't have gone through to try to make that happen.

Stroking his hand over Christine’s blonde curls as she settled deeper into sleep, Erik marvelled again that she was here with him, and that she truly loved and wanted him. He would go through every painful experience of his life all over again, as long as he knew Christine was waiting for him at the end, no matter if that end came three months from now, or three years from now - or even farther into the future, if what the doctor thought might be possible came to fruition.

She really was his miracle, his wonderful, perfect angel. He was blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time trying anything like this, and I'm very curious to know what everyone thought, so feel free to let me know!


End file.
